The Birth of Orion
by MangoGrape
Summary: In which Space Core and Wheatley become space dads. Features an OC of mine who is a Spaceley fan child. (Relax, it's not mpreg.)


**He didn't want this. The lord knew he didn't want it at all. So why did Neil want it so badly? He had absolutely no use for children. Kids were smelly and noisy. Especially infants. He would have told him so if it weren't for that sad, puppy-dog face that he had given him. He had to learn to not fall for it so easily.**

"C'mon Wheatie, hurry!" Neil squealed, tugging at Wheatley's sleeve. Wheatley groaned and rolled his eyes. He hated that blasted nickname. It sounded so stupid. THAT he had no problem with saying no to.

"Don't call me that, mate." he hissed. The brunette's stomach twisted into knots as the pair approached one of the thousands of labs inside the Aperture facility.

"Weeeeeeeee~!". Neil skipped along happily through the double doors. Wheatley hesitated before following, swallowing hard.

When they came in, the bodies of dead scientists littered the floor. Considering She had only released the Neurotoxin three days ago, there were still some bodies she had yet to clean up. The brunette grimaced. The room reeked with a mix of the gas and decaying flesh.

Among them were machines such as the ones that had created them. Wheatley had fond memories of being birthed from them. Half of that was a fabrication, though. It was nowhere near being something he remembered fondly. He almost smiled at the dead scientists' faces. Serves them right for calling him a soulless moron.

"Hey Space Buddy, lookie what I found!" the red head called out. Wheatley hurried over towards him. He came to face with a machine labeled as a DNA Splicing Machine. He wondered what sort of use anybody could have for this. Knowing Aperture, it could be anything.

"Well isn't that convenient?" The shorter one said. Seemingly ignoring him, Neil pulled out a strand of his hair and placed it within the contraption. Wheatley felt himself beginning to panic again. "Ehm... Spacey? Are you SURE you want this? I-I mean really, is it that important you? Because honestly I don't think it's the best-" Wheatley said.

"Gimme your hair." Neil commanded. The brunette sighed, adjusting his glasses. He plucked out a piece of hair as was told by his companion. Once his hair was added and the start button was pressed, the machine came to life. The engine rumbled, lights burst across the room and the hum of machinery was apparent. Neil seemed completely enthral led by this.

About twenty minutes afterwards the mechanical movement ceased. Smoke crept along the floor, hiding away their feet. From said smoke emerged a figure, quite small and frail looking.

Wheatley raised an eyebrow in confusion. This thing looked to be about seven years of age. He had figured a baby would come out of this thing, but he wasn't complaining. At least a seven year old would be less trouble. Probably.

"D'awwwww, he's cute!" Neil cooed. The red head scurried over to him and picked him up. "Look at how adorable he is.". This small child's head housed a hair style somewhat similar to Wheatley's though the color was identical to Neil's. His skin tone also looked a lot like Neil's. His eyes were mostly the same shade of blue as Wheatley's, except for a small bit of brown in the right one he'd inherited from Neil.

"Uhhhh... Yeah. Sure." Wheatley said, looking away. As he said this, the small child shivered. Neil frowned.

"I think he's cold er somethin'." The red head observed. It looked up at him in agreement. The brunette rolled his eyes and stripped one of the scientists of his lab coat and handed it to his partner.

"Yeah, anyway we should get some clothes on this thing. I don't appreciate having to stare at naked people." He groaned. Neil nodded, following him.

Wheatley sighed as he trudged around the facility. He couldn't believe they had actually gone through with this! But he assured himself Neil viewed this thing as only a toy. Surely he would grow bored and forget about it. Yes, it was just a matter of time.

His train of thought was broken when he noticed it staring at him from behind Neil's shoulder. A sparkle in his eye and a smile plastered on his face, the more obliged Wheatley felt to smile back. Though he suppressed it.

After about an hour of searching, they found some discarded bodies of the children killed on Bring Your Daughter to Work Day.

"Hmmm... These are really more girl clothes, hm? Ah well, 'spose there isn't too much a differences." Wheatley decided.

After a while the two had peeled the make shift blanket off of the child and constructed an outfit out of clothes previously worn by the dead children. Part of this outfit was a pair of jeans and some black tennis shoes that fit perfectly, however the white shirt with blue sleeves and a star in the center was a tad too big.

"Okay, there. He's all dressed." He said finally. Neil hopped towards him, sitting him down on his lap.

"We should name him!" Neil exclaimed. A name too? Was he mad? Wheatley didn't know why they couldn't just refer to it as "it". Despite this he complied in hopes that the faster this was over with the faster he could toss this demon seed into a bottomless pit.

"Alright, what do we call it?" the brunette sighed.

"Pluto! Cuz he's little." Neil cheered. Wheatley thought about it, ultimately dismissing the idea.

"No no, that won't work. He's a little guy only for now. What if he grows up? Then what?" Wheatley replied. Wait. Why was he stressing himself over what to name their child?

"... Big Pluto!". The moron shook his head. To this Neil rolled his eyes.

"Michael. His name should be Michael." Wheatley decided. "Wait, no, he dies at the end of the movie." He added. Neil thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"How 'bout Orion?" Neil suggested. Wheatley nodded happily. Yes, that was a proper name.

"So, there you have it. Your name is Orion now, okay?" Wheatley said, turning towards Orion. He bounced about joyfully. "Now, can you talk?" he asked. The boy shrugged. "Hmmm... Um, here's an idea: Say apple. Easy.".

"...". Wheatley crouched down beside Orion.

"Come oooooon, you can do it. Go on. We're waiting for ya." He said encouragingly. With newfound bravery, Orion decided to give it a try.

"Mm... A...a...aaaapp...apple...?" he stammered nervously. Wheatley and Neil smiled broadly. The brunette felt an odd sense of joy in the pit of his stomach. Was this... pride? Pride in his son?

He came to a realisation. This WAS his son. Someone he was a supposed to care for and protect from harm. Someone to LOVE. He had not done very well so far. In fact one might say e was doing to his son as the scientists had unto him. The only reason the boy wasn't miserable was because of Neil's compassion. Where he had learned of its power Wheatley was unsure. But he was sure that he did not want to be like the scientists. He had to fix this.

"Yaaaaaaay! C'mere little guy, I'll carry you home just for that." The red head said, reaching over to pick him up. Wheatley stopped him and picked him up himself.

"Well don't hog 'im all to yourself, mate." Wheatley said. Orion smiled up at Wheatley, laying his head against his chest.

"Thank you, daddy..." Orion said quietly. Wheatley stopped. Had he called him daddy? Yes he had, and he was content with it. He could be a good daddy.


End file.
